The Perfect Day
by animeotaku44
Summary: Tatsumi has always realized that Bulat has a thing for him, but when Bulat decides to take him to an amusement park, things will go further than he expected. Sorry about the rushed ending. I was writing the story, got to the end, and really wanted to get to the last scene.


The Perfect Day

"Tatsumi, Tatsumi, wake up," Bulat said shoving the unconscious boy back and forth.

It took Tatsumi a few seconds to awaken from his sleep and open his eyes to see Bulat's face staring back at him. He tiredly said, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up so we can start our day. Boss said that since we don't have any missions right now, we can take the day off. And I've decided to spend it with you at the amusement park."

_The question is: do I really want to spend a day with you, _Tatsumi thought, but he agreed to Bulat's plan anyway. "Okay Big Bro (Bulat's nickname). Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Do you need me to take a shower with you?" Bulat asked in a calm but flirtatious manner.

"Uh… no, that's okay, I'm fine," Tatsumi responded, creeped out. _Why does Big Bro always have to be a perv? _

After showering, getting dressed, and eating, Tatsumi was finally ready to start his day of fun with his big bro. Even though he was skeptical about the idea, Tatsumi thought that it was a good way to enhance their friendship.

As Tatsumi was heading out the door, he asked: "Why didn't you invite Lubbock? It could have been a guy's night out."

"Well I did," Bulat answered, "but he declined my offer. I think he prefers to be alone. But don't worry about it, because we are going to have the best day ever!"

"Right!"

The sun was shining bright on Imperial City today, but it wasn't too hot, as a matter of fact, it was a perfect day. The Imperial City Amusement Park was open all day. It had over twenty roller coasters, an arcade, restaurants, food stands, and carnival games. The park was thriving with bliss.

As Bulat and Tatsumi walked through the gates, Tatsumi said, "Wow! I've never seen so many people in one place before." He had a big grin on his face.

"Is this your first time at an amusement park?" said Bulat.

"My second actually. But the one in my hometown is nothing compared to this."

"Well then, what do you want to do first?"

"Well I don't want to be rude. Since you invited me, I think that you should get to do all the things you want to do first."

"No, no. I'm treating you. You can do, play, or have whatever you want and it's all on me. I'll just follow you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah no problem."

"Aw, thanks Big Bro."

Tatsumi looked around for something to do, when he spotted a four-hundred foot tall rollercoaster. Although he was a little scared to ride it, he wanted to look tough to Bulat. The line was short, and the two boys were next to go. Fear started panicking in Tatsumi.

Tatsumi thought: _I'm so scared. What should I do? I want to look manlier to Big Bro, but this ride is so intimidating. If I show signs of weakness, then Bro will see me as a kid, and I won't have the right to call him Bro, and he'll tell everyone in the Night Raid and they'll prob- _

"Tatsumi!" Bulat shouted, "Go, we're next."

As the two approached their seats, the fear in Tatsumi grew even greater. He was almost at his breaking point.

"You can hold my hand if you want," Bulat said to Tatsumi. However, he didn't mean it in a sexual way like he normally would. It was sort of like he was trying to actually calm Tatsumi down. He then continued to say. "It's okay if you're scared. I was once scared of rollercoasters too ya know."

Tatsumi started blushing and looked away from Bulat. "I'm not scared," he replied, "just nervous." He then took his big bro's warm and soft hand, and entwined it with his own.

When the ride started, Tatsumi's fear turned into enjoyment as he laughed the whole ride through. During the ride, Bulat just smiled and stared at Tatsumi. He loved the smile that he brought to the kid's face.

"Oh, I feel sick," Tatsumi groaned as he exited the ride.

"Why don't we get something to eat," Bulat suggested, "but first, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me okay… unless you want to come with," again with his perverted tone.

"I'll pass," Tatsumi replied.

As Bulat approached the bathroom, he could hear a man yelling to someone on the phone. Bulat slowly opened the door to see a toothless man screaming at the top of his lungs, As Bulat was relieving himself at the urinal, the man walked up to the one next to Bulat.

The man said, "Man I tell ya. Women are the most complicated creatures in th world. All they do is yap, yap, blah, blah, do this, you don't do that. You got a wife?" The man had a country accent.

"No," Bulat replied.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"I see. You can't get one. They're playing too hard to get. Well trust me when I-"

"I'm gay," Bulat said with no shame whatsoever.

"Oh, didn't know. Sorry 'bout that."

Bulat washed his hands and exited the restroom to find an impatient Tatsumi waiting on the other side.

"What took you so long? I'm hungry!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Sorry about that. Now let's go," Bulat said.

On their way to a nearby restaurant, they heard the screams of a little girl. When they turned, they could see 6 men crowded around a girl about the age of 7.

The girl said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to."

One of the men replied with, "Don't care if ya sorry. You're going to pay for knocking over our bikes, and you'll start by giving us this." The man grabbed the girl's doll and held it in the air above her head. The girl tried to jump and grab it, but she was too short. The man then pushed the girl down and she started to cry.

"Bro, we have to help her," Tatsumi said.

Bulat slowly walked up to the group of men and said, "Excuse me?"

The men turned, and one said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Her dad. I've been looking for her all over the place. I don't know what kind of trouble my daughter has caused you, but take this as compensation." Bulat pulled two-hundred dollars out of his wallet.

The man snatched the money and said, "Just keep your children outta my way."

Bulat recognized one of the mean. He was the man he had talked to in the bathroom. After noticing this, Bulat quickly grabbed the girl and walked away.

The man Bulat met whispered to his boss, "The man's lying. I met him in the bathroom, and he said he was gay."

"Oh, really," the boss replied, "well we'll deal with them later. Let's go," he told his crew.

The men walked away.

"Why didn't you just kick their asses? I could've helped you," Tatsumi said.

"We need to avoid unnecessary altercations," Bulat said, "but anyway, what's your name little girl?"

The little girl looked up and nervously said, "H-Himiko."

"Nice to meet you Himiko," Bulat smiled, "may I ask what you were doing by yourself?"

"Well, I lost my mom in a crowd of people. When I tried to look for her, I bumped into a row of motorcycles. They all fell over. Then, the men started yelling at me, and that's when you came."

"Well you're safe now. Would you like something to eat while we're waiting for your mom."

"Yes, please."

Bulat picked up the girl and carried her bridal style. He intentionally did it to make Tatsumi jealous. He loved his jealousy face. And that's exactly what happened. Tatsumi enviously looked at the girl.

When the 3 arrived at the restaurant, they ordered what they wanted and waited for Himiko's mother. Tatsumi still had an envious look on his face, because Himiko was sitting next to Bulat instead of him.

"Mom!" Himiko shouted pointing to a brown-haired woman.

"Himiko!" the lady happily shouted back, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm okay. This man helped me," Himiko pointed to Bulat.

"Thank you so much!" the mom said.

"No problem," Bulat said, "see you around."

_Thank God she finally left. She was being real annoying_. Tatsumi thought.

"You were pretty jealous, huh?" Bulat teased.

Tatsumi replied with, "I wasn't jealous. I just thought that-

"That I should've been picking you up, and you should've been sitting next to me."

"No!" Tatsumi blushed, "Why would I-

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. I-

Tatsumi stopped when Bulat grabbed his chin and said, "Damn you're so cute when you get like this." He stared into Tatsumi's green eyes.

"L-let's just go to the arcade," Tatsumi said removing Bulat's hand.

"Want me to carry you?"

"Shut up."

After the two boys left the arcade, they spent a few more hours at the amusement park. They rode more rides and play minigames. Eventually, the manager of the park announced that the park was closing in an hour.

"Want to get ice cream before we go?" Bulat suggested.

"That would be nice," Tatsumi replied.

"Want to share a cone?"

"I'll have my own thanks."

"… Remember you have the option to share."

"No!"

"Just kidding. Calm down. After this, we should start heading home. This area isn't too friendly at night."

The two finished their ice cream as they started to leave the park, but they were suddenly stopped when someone yelled at them from behind. It was the bikers from earlier.

"Hey, faggot," the boys yelled, "come over here and fight me. You're a punk. Nobody lies to me and gets away with it."

"Ignore them," Bulat said as he continued walking.

"Running away are we. You ain't no man. Real men don't run. Real men ain't weak, and real men aren't faggots like you. You're just a punk ass gay boy."

"Shut up!" Tatsumi shouted back.

"Tatsumi, don't entertain it," Bulat said.

Tatsumi ignored Bulat and said, "Bro is a man! He's more of a man than all of you combined! His sexual preference doesn't matter, because he is a real man! Real men don't pick on helpless girls! Real men don't judge others based on who they like! And most of all, real men don't pick on Bro! He's stronger than everyone here combined, and he can kick your ass! And I'll be by his side, because he's my bro! He's the brother I never had… my big brother, and I love him more than anything in the world!" Tatsumi started to cry.

A few tears started to run down Bulat's face. He was overjoyed to hear Tatsumi's words and thoughts.

The bikers were filled with shock after hearing Tatsumi's speech. The boss said, "Fall back." The bikers then left.

Tatsumi walked back towards Bulat and saw him crying. _I've never seen him cry before. What do I do. I want to give him a-_

Tatsumi was interrupted by a sudden warm body being wrapped around his torso. It was Bulat giving Tatsumi a hug.

"Thanks," Bulat quietly said. Then he picked the smaller boy up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi said flushed with embarrassment.

"You wanted to be carried like this, right?"

Tatsumi didn't reply. He just allowed Bulat to carry him like this all the way home. It was nearly midnight, so everyone was sleeping. Bulat carried the boy to his room and sat next to him.

"Thanks for today," Tatsumi said.

"You're welcome," Bulat responded.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, when Tatsumi suddenly kissed Bulat on the lips. Bulat widened his eyes with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Tatsumi just did that.

"Tatsumi! What are you doing?" Bulat questioned.

"You said I could do anything I wanted to, and you'd follow me. So I've decided that… I want to do it with you," Tatsumi's face filled red with embarrassment.

Tatsumi quickly unbuttoned Bulat's shirt and started licking his chest. Bulat moaned with pleasure. He also grew a bulge in his pants. Tatsumi noticed and worked his way down. He unbuttoned Bulat's pants and licked his dick through the underwear. After a few seconds, Tatsumi removed Bulat's underwear and started to give him a blowjob. Tatsumi swirled his tongue around the tip. He then tried to swallow the big cock. It was larger than he had expected, so it took him some time to swallow the whole thing. He kept the dick in his throat, until he gagged. He then quickly removed the slick cock from his mouth. It was oozing with saliva. Tatsumi continued this pattern, while Bulat grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. Tatsumi then took off his own clothing and bent over. Bulat got up and started to tongue his ass. Tatsumi's bottom was tight, since it was his first time.

"Ah… more," Tatsumi begged.

Bulat licked his ass faster before telling him to lie on his back. Tatsumi did as he was told.

"Are you ready?" Bulat asked.

"Please, put it in," Tatsumi said.

Bulat immediately shoved his 10 inch cock inside Tatsumi's squirming ass. He couldn't resist himself from being rough.

"Oh, Big Brother, please pound me harder and faster. I want you to know that I'm your slut, your cum dump, and you can fuck me whenever and wherever you'd like," Tatsumi shouted.

"Your ass feels so good Tatsumi," Bulat said slightly increasing speed. He then leaned over and made out with the smaller boy.

After continuous thrusting, Bulat started pumping Tatsumi's dick. Tatsumi wailed with ecstasy.

"Ngh… I-I'm close," Tatsumi moaned.

"Me t-too," Bulat shouted.

Tatsumi then suddenly felt a hot liquid flowing into his ass. To him, it felt like the best feeling in the world. He then came also, squirting the white sticky substance all on his face, mouth, and chest. Even after Bulat came, he continued to pound into Tatsumi for another minute before pulling out. Cum started to leak out of Tatsumi's hole. Tatsumi then climbed on his bro and kissed him, mixing in his cum with saliva. He then fell asleep on top of him, and so did Bulat.

The next morning, Tatsumi woke up to find himself naked on Bulat's naked body. His face, mouth, and ass felt sticky.

"What happened," Tatsumi said examining the situation, "don't tell me. Did me and Bro…"

Bulat suddenly woke up and said, "Tatsumi, you were great last night."

"Oh God… My life is over!"

THE END


End file.
